Worst Pain
by KatSempai
Summary: 5 GrimmHime drabbles, inspired by various songs. Enjoy, R&R!


_Nightwish – Nemo_**Cry In the Rain**

The sky darkened. It was full of grey clouds and the beautiful skyblue color was gone. Then she heard the sound of a thunder and rain started to fell on the ground. She was walking down the dark street, all wet; her hair, her face, her clothes. She felt cold, but she didn't shiver.

In the rain her tears weren't shown – nobody saw her crying, when the rain was falling. That's why she loved rain. It was the only thing she loved, since he was gone.

She was dancing in the rain, she could see her tears in it. In grey clouds she could see her eyes. She was sad and all the sky cried with her. She was broken, and she wasn't lonely when the storm was near. It gave her a feeling of someone crying with her, feeling that she wasn't so alone anymore.

But then, the rain has stopped and she was all alone again. She wiped her tears away. The clouds were gone. The sky was blue again and she could cry again, but her eyes were dry.

Her heart ached just by seeing that beautiful color of the sky... It brought too many sad memories... and Orihime truly wished the thunder'd come back.

_Yui – Again _**Reminders**

She still remembered when she sat with her friends at the table, enjoying the reunion. She was brought back from Las Noches a week ago and now, they were having fun together. She could force herself to completely forget everthing connected with Hueco Mundo... Until the very moment a friend of her came and brought her a beautiful, skyblue flowers. It was at exactly that moment when she burst to tears and refused to speak about the reason. Nobody knew what hjappened to her and it should remain that way. After that incident, everyone kept asking her, so she started to play a happy girl, masking her sadness behind a smile. And from that moment one, she never cried again. She came up with another solution – cutting. If the tears didn't made her feel any better, the blood and pain should do it. As soon she came home, she throw her mask off, grabbed the razor and cut herself. She cut deep in her flesh. She relaxed herself, she could feel how the pain along with her blood went away. She licked her blood.

The blood reminded her on him. The cuts reminded her on him. Her body reminded her on him, because he loved to touch it. Even her hairpins reminded her on him because they were blue like those striking eyes. Everything reminded her on him. Even sky.

She felt the taste of her blood, it was iron-like, unpleasant, warm and red. It reminded her on his death; he died by the sword and his blood lost it's warmth.

_Atreyu – Lose It_**Defeat**

He was in front of her door. Just a step parated him between him and his intentions. He couldn't stop himself anymore, it was burning inside him, that desire, like a thirst in his throat. He wanted to take her on every possible way. Thus, it wasn't because of her – it was because of Kurosaki. He wanted to defeat him, to ensure that all boy's hatred will be directed towards him and him alone. He was itching for one hell of a fight. But to ensure a passionate and rough fight, like he wanted it to be was that bitch the only way, like his lucky ticket. Because Grimmjow knew all to well: the best way to fuck with someone's brains was raping his woman. Grimmjow smirked and kicked the door open. And from that moment on, it was only a question of moments, when her screams will broke the grave silence of Las Noches.

_Nightwish – Amaranth_ **Life in Death**

She was like an wingless angel in the eternal night, full of shadows. It was just a question of time, when she'd lost her beautiful smile.

She was desperated, her hope was lost. The world in which she stepped in for sake of her friends took her shine away. She lost her optimism and will to live.

All there was now was depression, desperation, agony and constant fear. She stopped crying a long time ago – it was no use anyway. She even stopped talking, except it was necessary.

And Grimmjow was sick of seeing her that way. He decided to put an end to this. After that, he started to pay her a visits. Every night. And if no other, he make her scream, he make her cry, he make her feel alive again in this land of eternal darkness.

_Three Days Grace – Gone Forever_**Never Again**

Orihime sat on the windowsill in her room, in Karakura Town. She silently watched crescent moon. She was shivering altrought the night was hot. That shiver reminded her how she shivered under his touch. So hot, so full of passion and desire. Back in Las Noches he fucked her every night. It was amazing and fatal. When she was brought back by her friends she dreamed of his touches, his kisses, his lust...

But now, he was gone, they were separated, and it pained her, that she may never see him again... She will never again felt his touch, nor the passion of his kisses, his rough touches... He was far away from her and in some twisted way, she was glad, thus her heart hurt her still.


End file.
